Two Separate Worlds
by Justwritingforfun
Summary: Set before the Guardians. Jacks been alone a long time and he's starting to think that maybe that's how it's meant to be. Him, on his own. But is that it, read on and find out if jack will find his soul mate or whether it'll all end in tears... -JackCentric- Rated T Just encase.
1. When We First Met

_**I really hope that you enjoy my story even if you think it's boring now just hang in there and keep reading you never no, you mite hate the start and love the middle and end. This is only my second fic so don't judge too harshly. :)**_

_**Disclaimer; Unfortunately I don't own nor have I created or made up any of the "Rise of the guardians" characters The only on I own is Amber. **_

_**Thank you and enjoy! :)**_

_**Oh and I'd love to thank "MoreHeartThanAche" for giving me the Idea and pushing me to finish individual Chapters (And trust me if you knew me, you'd no how hard it is to get me to do anything)**_

* * *

_**~* Jack's POV *~**_

I'd always been alone, for years and years. And I'd delighted myself with being mischievous for just as long. But today was different. I waited till night fall to come out and stare at the man in the moon, I would've asked him all the questions I wanted answered again, but I knew that he would never answer. So instead I sat cross-legged on the icy lake. I hardly noticed the red-head walking slowly up behind me. I turned my head and stared at her, she was tall, athletic and had vivid green eyes that cut through the night like a sweet lament in the silence.. She was looking directly at me... No through me. I shook my head. She was carrying a sketch pencil and a pad of paper. I turned back to the man in the moon and frowned. This was new. She sat down in the snow, crossed her legs and flipped open to a fresh page in her sketch book. I slid round to face her from across the lake and watched her as she drew the man in the moon, the surrounding trees and the lake. At one point I thought she was concentrating on me, almost as though she was including me in the drawing. But that wasn't possible. She looked about the same age as me with curly hair. I stood and started walking toward her, gliding my staff against the ice of the lake. Making the ice into art. She didn't even look up: "Please don't do that, I'll have to re-draw." Her voice was a soft whisper and she kept drawing as I stood still. Absolutely stunned. My jaw literary dropped.

"You can see... you can see me?" I lent forward not daring to hope.

"Well... yes, Now please, go back over there and sit down I wasn't quite finished" She lifted her head and stared at me with wide open green eyes and smiled.

"I won't be long... I promise." she smiled again.

I backed up and sat down again, my jaw still hanging free. But how? this wasn't possible. I turned to the man in the moon.

"What are you up to?"

"Sorry?" She stared at me in confusion, my head whipped back around, I had forgotten not to just speck my thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you."

"Who did you mean?... The man in the moon maybe?" All the while she was drawing.

"...yes... How do you know that name?"

"Oh, just all stories my mum told me when I was younger" She smiled down at the paper, obviously remembering those times.

"I don't understand" I was completely confused. How was this possible?

"You don't have to,... Here I've finished, Why don't you have a look?"

I got up slowly and let my legs wonder over numbly. She stood and held the finished drawing out to me. I almost didn't want to reach for it. Because if this was a dream it was a good one. She saw my hesitation and reach from my hand, gently tugging it toward the picture. Finally it was in my hand and I was staring at it, like maybe it was the real world and I was the drawing. She laughed at my face, it must have been comical.

"I never knew I was that bad a drawer!" She laughed again and continued. "Well I need some sleep at least... So keep it, on the house!"

She smiled on last time and began jogging away; that was the first time I met Amber.


	2. First Love

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owed ROTG but I don't **Sniff****_

_**I'd love to thank "MoreHeartThanAche" and " TheWeirdoO utsideYour Bedroom" **_

_**I love you both!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

I'd stared at the picture all night long, sitting atop the small over hanging just behind the lake that I liked, it was easy to gather my thoughts up here. I'd kept that picture in my hand or my pocket for days, taking it out now and again to stare at it and wonder how it was possible. I flew around, causing unnamed and unexplained snow days and some unexpected blizzards. But every night I returned to that lake and waited, in hope of seeing her again. (Because if you'd spent almost three hundred years without answers you'd do the same, wouldn't you?) But every night I was disappointed with an empty lake. Finally I couldn't take it any more and I started going crazy with unanswerable questions. Before I lost my mind completely, I let my hope die. The next day I flew over to Paris and freaked out a whole town with very localised storms. It was like I was on auto-pilot or was being pulled toward the lake because before I knew it I there. It was already ten or elven, when my bare foot hit the rock of the over hang. And not more than ten minutes later... there she was... with a pizza? I leapt over to a tree and hid behind it. Wait, _why_ was I hiding again? I wasn't quite ready to come out from behind it yet, so I stood still and silent. What _was_ I doing? This girl mite be the answer to everything and here I was hiding behind a tree.

"Helloooooo?" She called. I dared a peak around the tree to see what she was doing. She was simply sitting on the very edge of the lake.

"Hello?..." she was looking about, still holding the pizza. "I hope he's not vegetarian." She'd mumbled, but I'd still heard her. I took one small breathe and then stepped out.

"I'm not, but I don't eat often anyway so it don't matter much" I'd rushed through all my words, nervous as hell.

"You can talk really fast you know..." She said it as though talking to herself or making a note. "Pizza?"

She lifted the lid and steam rose off a BBQ chicken pizza. I'd given up eating about fifty years ago, but I may as well. Sliding over, I sat down in front of her and slipped a piece out of it's boxing. She did the same putting down the box so she could eat it.

"So, How long've you been like this?" She asked, mouth half full of pizza.

"Almost three-hundred years. How long have you been able to see people like me?" I had swallowed first and asked second.

"Since I was Three, People thought I was strange because I'd talk to invisible spirits, And I thought people were strange because they didn't" She stated it all quietly, Looking down cast and a bit sad.

"Are you the only one you know of? That can see people like me?"

"No... my mum could see too" I was so preoccupied in getting answers that I didn't even notice the dark glaze that came over her face and eyes.

"Could?"

"She's died... two years ago, it was a car accident" She turned to me tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she closed them, took one deep breathe and opened them again to smile at me.

"Sorry...Do you have anyone else?" I held a sad tone in my voice.

"Nope, dad left before I was born. And both my parents were only children. And my grandparents died too. Don't apologise... I never saw any point in anyone saying that when I told them."

"I...I..." I had no idea what to do She was still tearing up and I couldn't say 'I'm so sorry', everyone's fall back in these situations. Her eyes were closed again trying to hold back the tears, So I moved over to she and put my arms around her. After a minute she lent into me and let her tears fall onto my jumper, turning to dancing frost patterns as the hit.

"What's your name?" I whispered.

"Amber" She sniffed, and now she had her arms around me too, resting her head against my chest. "Yours?"

"Jack" I smiled into myself. "Jack Frost"

We stayed that way all night talking and laughing. When finally, near three in the morring, she fell asleep in my arms and I closed my eyes and felt at peace. At last.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Oh and to answer your question "TheWeirdoO utsideYour Bedroom" I'm a Girl. :)**


	3. Growing Old and Worried

_**So Sorry it took me SO LONG to update! ENJOY!**_

* * *

~**Amber POV**~

Jack and I had seen each other more and more after that first night where I'd, regrettably, cried on his shoulder and a little on his chest. But after that I hadn't cry once. It felt good talking to Jack, he was so easy to talk to and I felt... I don't know, safe... in his company. And after that, I really started to like him and I think he felt the same for me too. But he was harder to read than other people. Then one night I met up with him and we lay on the lake gazing up at the stars, he was teaching me some constellations, but I was hopeless.

"And that one there..." Jack pointed into the sky and I saw a small cluster of stars gathered together. "That's the little dipper." He turned to me and smiled that sweet smile I'd grown to love. He went to continue, but I interrupted.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He seemed dreamy or far away.

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, of course I do" He was acting like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"That's not what I meant" I sat up and out of his arms, looking down on him . "And you know it" I smiled

"Well, you know I was never any good at acting" He sat up to face me.

"So?"

"So what?" He smiled again, and before I could say anything else he lent in, brushing his hand against my hair and onto the back of my neck and kissed me. I flushed, closing my eyes I returned the kiss, moving my hands to his chest and up to the back of his neck and then into his white hair. He may have been the spirit of winter, but that kiss was so hot I'm surprised I didn't melt. He moved his hands from my neck to my waist and I inched closer. We pulled away from each other and took a breath.

"Does that answer your question?" He was being sarcastic and overly happy at the same time. I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Smart ass*!" I laughed lightly and moved closer, I lent in closer than before and let my lips part slightly as Jacks pressed softly against mine. I swung my leg over his and moved my hands over the muscles in his chest. The night continued like this for awhile and then I grew too tired to do anything but walk back home to my soft bed. I didn't know it, but Jack had flown above doing flips. Light snow fell that night, but no-one thought twice about it as it was moving toward winter, Christmas and my birthday.

XxX

It'd been a year since Jack and I had first met and a month, maybe two since he'd kissed me. And tonight was my birthday, I would be the same age as Jack this year (I mean 17 not 300-odd!). We'd planned to meet up and the last time I'd seen him he said he had I surprise for me. That worried me. I'd gotten home from school, relaxed and then I headed out for a walk. I jogged down the hill and into the park, down to the (unfrozen) lake and sat down under a tree, With a clearing of snow at it's foot. I watched the lake's still surface rippling every now and then. And sat in peace just thinking about anything and everything. When I got a terrible feeling that unfriendly eyes were watching. I looked across the lake and saw only a shadow run out of view, so quickly that the only things I could tell were it was a man and he was dressed in long dark clothing. A feeling of fright flew into my gut. And with in seconds it was gone.

XxX

That night my friends threw me a surprise birthday party, one of the best in my life. People had brought drinks (None of use were big alcoholic drinkers so most of it was soft drinks) and very weird food combinations (For example someone had made blue, green and red pancakes, Just because they could). The party went on for hours on end and I had changed out of school clothes and into a slimming black number I'd kept in my wardrobe for just such an occasion. We'd danced and talked, but around 10:30 everybody left. And that suited me fine. I had no time to change so I simply ran up to lake wearing my little black dress and heels. (This was not a good Idea!). I got to the edge of the lake and skidded on a large patch of ice hiding under the light snow. My foot flew forward and gravity pull me backward toward the hard ground. Just before I hit, strong hands grasped my back and under my arms.

"Walking in heels, in the snow isn't a skill you've developed yet, is it?" Jack's big stupid face was smiling happily down at me and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

"There's still time isn't there!" I pushed off him, stood and then rushed to be in his arms.

"Happy birthday" He whispered into my hair, and kissed my forehead.

"Now, come on, I've been dieing to know what this surprise is?"

"Okay then" He put both his arms around my waist and then the weight was taken off my feet and my shoes fell to the ground. Which sounded oddly further away. I glanced down... we were 10ft above the ground and rising. Thank goodness I'm not afraid of heights!

"Jack? Where are we going?"

"Just you wait and see"

XxX

That Night we flew in the sky and I saw the city as Jack saw it, may I just say 'WOW'. We flew to a hill top and sat cuddling together. My body warm, and his a cold and comfortable warmth. He talked and I listened and replied. Leaning in he kissed me again and said

"300 years I've search and found nothing but shadows and unseeing eye's, but then I found you. And now, I know everything's going to be just fine."

He sighed and leaned into me. We were just falling asleep well after that when... I saw that figure again the same tall dark figure, but it was so dark that I couldn't make out anything else. It stood and stared at me, then, it stared to approached taking one slow step at a time.

"Jack..." I was panicking again, what ever this figure was it terrified me "Jack wake up please!"

I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him from a deep sleep. Finally the figure was too close and I could take no more, as it had gotten closer and closer, the fear and terror had increased ten-fold. I screamed. Jack shot up sitting wide awake now, I had my eyes clenched closed. Jack straddled my legs and put one hand on each side of my face.

"Amber..." He was saying it calmly, but also loud enough to be heard "Amber, shhhh! It's me Jack!" My eyes flew open and I stared at Jack, his face filled with worry and concern. I hadn't realist it but my hand had been tarring at the grass under me. Jack move off me and pulled me up onto his lap and I fell into him crying.

"What a horrible, horrible dream!" I sobbed.

Horrible dream, or so I thought.

* * *

_***I would have loved to have said "Smart arse" and not 'ass' as I think the Scottish vision sounds better (I mean no offence to anyone, It's just my oppion) But "Smart ass" is more true to the story, as pointed out to me by my dear friend... you know who you are ;D**_


	4. Love Last Longer than life

After that night I haven't slept properly since. Jack had tried to tell me I was imaging it but... it was too well ingrained in my memory to forget. Every night I'd wake, drenched in sweat and crying or on the edge of doing so. I'd be on my way to work and I would see him. Just a shadow. But it still terrified me. Finally people stared to see the stress on my face at work and they put me on 'leave'. Which only made my life worse. He was everywhere.

I went to the lake one night, when I knew Jack wasn't going to be there. He'd been so worried about me, and I didn't want to worry him anymore. I sat atop the small, rocky over-hanging. Jack had once told me 'It was the only thing that kept me sane sometimes', and right now that's what I was trying to hang onto. But it felt impossible. I sat hugging my knee's and staring at the stars. The temperature dropped and the darkness grew darker. Laughter, cruel hard laughed. Then... sniffing?

"Do you smell that, sweet Amber, the sweet smell of fear?... Ahhh it's so refreshing!" His voice was filled with laughter and it was far to close.

"Where are you?" I stood as quickly as I dared, the ground covered with black ice. I spoke in no more than a whisper. Laughter. He stepped out of the darkness of the trees and stood before me, tall, and cold as death.

"I'm Pitch... Now tremble, as I am fear." He stood grinning like a mad man, trembling I backed away from him, he emanated terror, fear and darkness. My foot slipped on black ice as I backed away and I fell flat on my back, scrapping my hands.

"Hahah,... Watch your feet dear Girl, don't want you going before your due." He was standing over me now and I was terrified, I couldn't fight him (I wasn't strong and I'd never fought in my life.) and he'd blocked off my only escape route.

"You've been following me" I said glaring at him and being point blank. "I know" A sick smile side onto his features and my stomach tightened.

"Why?"

"To frighten you" This time no expression was present on his face which was even more frightening. "Now... Now for the real reason I'm hear... Jack"

"What about him" Had he done something to Jack?

"Do you really think he loves you, I mean really?" He had that face that sort of said 'I mean really, think about it, really think'

"Of course he does" I said in a small voice.

"What about when you age, I mean look at you..." one single laugh 'HA' "Amber you mortality defines you, think about it, will he love you when your old and feeble, or.. even, when your dead and just dust in an empty coffin? Do you think he'll visit you everyday and lay flowers for you. No. As soon as you've kicked the bucket he'll move on... And leave you as dust blowing in the wind" I saw pity in his eyes.

"Your lying" And I was crying. I'd never thought about it like that. I wasn't like Jack, I wasn't immortal. And pitch was right I wasn't going to live forever, one day I'd die and Jack would move on.

"You know I'm not" And he knew he had me. "Amber poor, poor Amber" He reach out and pulled me to my feet, helping me to stand.

"Don't you just want to end it now... uh Amber?" Tears were falling from my cheeks and splattering the ground, pitch reached forward and brushed one of them away.

"Maybe the man in the moon might even choose you... then you could be with jack for as long as you want." He was speaking softly and I'd all but forgotten his harsh words earlier.

"You really think so?" I was asking like a small child mite, ready to believe any lie that came out his mouth.

"Yes" He was desperate to convince me but in my trance-like state I couldn't see that. He spun me around till I was facing into the frozen lake.

"Go on Amber, take a dip..." He whispered into my ear... I lifted one foot, started to let the weight of it carry me forward toward the frozen surface and closed my eyes, when...

"Amber! AMBER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" That was Jacks voice. My eyes flew open and blinked rapidly. He was there standing right there before me. And he look terrified. What was I doing? It was like I was waking deep sleep and I couldn't believe what I would have done. He'd come to save me and all I had to do was take his hand. I swung around to pitch and said.

"Jack loves me"

Then pitch finally showed his hand. Clasping his fist he formed black, glittering dust in his palm and then threw it straight into my eyes. The dust stung and it brought many more tears to my eyes. When I could once again see clearly, pitch was gone and only Jack stood before me. His expression was cold and steely, so was his voice when he spoke.

"No, I don't" There was hate there too. Then he grasped both my shoulders firmly and shoved me of the over the edge of the over-hang. My shoulder hit the ice... hard and both it and the ice cracked loudly. Just as I sank deep into the ice water I yelled in pain. I couldn't use one of my arms and I was sinking fast. At first I was warm compared to the ice of the water. Then it began to steal every morsel of heat I'd had and the cold spread through-out my body, moving its way first through my arms and legs, then my head and neck stared to choke and finally it slid through my torso and to my heart. I had never felt anything so cold, it felt as though someone had a cold hand rapped around it and was clenching their fist to throttle the life out of me. And it was working. I screamed, but being under water all I got was a mouth full of water. I'd run out of air and my lungs were burning, I tried to breath in and my lungs filled with water, my vision faded to the many shades of grey and the last conscious thought I had was "This is how I'll die."

_**~**Jack POV**~**_

She slammed against the ice and I watched as her body crumpled against it and she yelled in agony. And I knew no matter what she was feeling right now, even if she was slowly dying, I was going through SO much worse. It sound like a really stupid statement but I rather die slowly ten times over than have to watch her die and know I'd have to live all the ages of this earth without her. I yelled and flew faster than I knew possible to the unnamed fear of Amber's mind. He laugh coldly. Pulling back both his hands to his left side he formed a ball of the black dust he'd thrown at Amber and shot it at me. I was so filled with anger, I forgot to move out the way. It slammed into me and I flew backward into a tree, smashing my head off it. I can't bleed but if I could I defiantly would be right now, my head was ringing and all the images blurred together. I jumped to my feet and sprang at him, fist ready to pulverise him. This time he didn't try to move out the way or defend himself he just stood ready to receive my almighty fist. I smashed into him. Then grabbing his collar and yanking him over I pulled my fist up to smash him again and he just smiled. Then before my eyes he melted into to dust that flew away in the wind with a mind of its own. Just as I thought I might be safe, I heard a cold laugh and then...

"Your too late.. Hahaha"

And instantly thought of amber trapped under the ice.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

ice.


	5. This is the end

The hole through which she'd fallen had iced over very quickly (probably because I'm here). And I instantly felt panic. I ran/skidded over to the thin ice and smashed my staff against it... nothing happened, I hit it again... a crack and a splitting sound... once more, smash! the ice skins slid apart and I search to see if she was just under the surface. She wasn't. Amber must be some were near the bottom. I jumped feet first into the small, ruff circle of ice down into the dark waters below. White bubbles floated past me in beautiful patterns. Quickly I angled myself straight toward the bottom, and began to push myself through the thick water. I began to see a slight glow at the bottom (or what I assumed was the bottom) and swam faster and faster to meet it. I was within a meter when I saw her... Amber was lifeless hanging just above the rocky bottom, a faint silvery glow was surrounding her. Her red hair was clouding her face and gliding in the water as if independent from her. I kicked once more and was within reach of her. Grabbing her arm I pulled her close to me. I couldn't move fast enough to the surface. Our heads surfaced and Amber's skin was cold to the touch. I flew out the small ragged hole and over to the small bank. Lying her flat on her back I pinched her nose and opened her mouth. I blew one deep breath down her throat and nothing happened. The back of my eyes began to sting with red hot tears. But I would not give in. I blew another deep breath down her throat. And I tried to believe that I saw her twitch but... she was moving. I was Begin to despair. Once more I blew a final breath down her throat... and nothing happened. She was dead. I had been to late to save her. I lay her cold, blue body at the slide of the lake, one hand lagging in the water, and turned away. I couldn't look at her. Finally I could contain the hot tears no longer and they slipped down my face, I let out a deep sob. Clinging to my knees I rocked to and fro for comfort that would never come...

...Cough...

...cough...

I spun around and Amber's body had shifted, She was on her side. Coughing water and sucking in air. Rushing to her I pulled her up onto my lap and held her to me. She stopped coughing and began to shudder.

"Jack?" Her voice was raspy and small

"I'm here, I'm here" I quickly answered tears still poring down my cheeks. Amber look terrible.

"Jack I'm s-so cold..." I rapped my arms round her in an attempted to warm her but I was useless,... I could do nothing. I could see the shock of falling into the stone cold water was slowly killing her. I didn't have long.

"Amber..." I couldn't stop myself, I let out a deep sob and found it so difficult to continue "I-I... Amber I'll all... Always love you" I held to her tight.

"Jack, l-listen to me" she pulled away so I could see her face and her eyes were ringed red. "Promise me something"

"Anything" I rubbed my thumb against her cheek and brushed away a thick tear.

"Forget me... Please"

"What?" I don't understand.

She sucked in one deep breath "People always say stuff like 'remember me' and 'don't forget me' but no matter what you remember about me it'll still be painful and I don't want that... so please forget me"

She shuddered and gripped my shoulder and I held her till her heart stopped and her blood went cold. Amber I die in my arms. And did nothing to save her...


End file.
